


The Temple of Fen'Harel

by vir_tanadahl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vir_tanadahl/pseuds/vir_tanadahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voices of the Well of Sorrow led Lavellan to the long forgotten temple of Fen'Harel where she discovers the truth about Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temple of Fen'Harel

**Author's Note:**

> I've combed through the fic to remove any errors, but I may have missed a few.

The cold raindrops run down Lavellan’s face as she stares out at the dark green forest. Her body shivers, her drenched clothes cling to her body but she does not feel the biting cold. The voices from the _vir’abelasan_ are screaming noisily in her head telling her to go forth. The bright moonlight reflects brilliantly against her bronzed and wet skin as she begins to walk into the dark and noiseless woodlands.

She concentrates on the squelching of the mud beneath her feet as she is compelled to keep going through the forest as if though the voices are moving her legs for her. She has been gone from Skyhold for a week and the only notice she left for her departure is a simple note pinned to her desk that says she will return soon.

Lavellan strolls into a clearing where a temple once stood. The flora has long since taken over the ruins; the golden path that once led into the temple has been overrun with wild flowers, the strong roots of the trees have broken through the foundation and now run freely throughout the entry way. Much like the Temple of Mythal, these ruins remained untouched by humans and other scavengers.

She gradually makes her way across the bridge, the tingling of familiar magic dances across her skin as the voices remember being here before the fall of the elves. Memories that aren’t her own overflow her mind and Lavellan is completely oblivious that her body continues to walk without her control—the voices of the Well have taken over.

Lavellan sees elves pay respect and worship, following the rituals to be allowed into the inner sanctum. Those who are allowed in, bend to their knees in pray before leaving a token at the entrance and then proceeding through the towering doors.

Through the doors, there is a long hallway that leds into an atrium and in the center is the temple. The smell of clean water and elfroot flood her sense and she is torn from the memory.

Confusion is the first sensation Lavellan experiences as she stands before the temple of her vision. Statues that line the pathway have been taken over by vines. She begins to pull at the foliage and she can see elven words through the trailing plant. Knowledge of the old language floods her mind and she is able to make out the parts she sees, _‘…give thanks to he who is named Fen’Harel as he aids us…_ ’ 

Lavellan steps back in pure shock and terror. This is a temple dedicated to the Dread Wolf the one who betrayed the People and set into motion the fall of Arlathan. The voices bombard her mind again and images of elves fighting each other and a great strife among…something or someone.

She begins to feel nauseous as she regains control of her mind and body once more and a headache begins to form. _Where the Dalish wrong, again?’_ She asks silently. The voices do not answer and instead push her towards the inner temple. Silently, Lavellan creeps through the jarred door and into a room with a large golden, mosaic throne.

She turns to flee, but the voices prevent her from leaving. Even at a distance, Lavellan can recognize the man who has a hold on her heart. Judging by his posture, Solas is asleep on the throne. Terror fills her as her intuition cries for her to leave the temple before he wakes up. It screams that she has made a terrible mistake and she has fallen in love with the creature that she has grown up to fear. It tells her she has slept with the Dread Wolf and he is going to rip her heart out of her chest and crush it with a grin, for he has tricked her into trusting him.

Against her will, her body moves towards the sleeping wolf. His breath is deep and signals that he is traveling in the Fade. Without her control, her hand reaches towards his face and tenderly caresses his cheek. His nose and lips twitch at the contact, but he does not wake. The voices push against the seam of her mind, reaching out towards the God, who jolts awake at the tug of powerful and ancient magic.

Solas grasps the arms of his long forgotten throne as he stares up into the unexpected yet familiar golden eyes of his lover. His nose wrinkles in anger, “You should not be here. How did—the voices. Did you ask them to led you to me?” He demands as he stands up from his throne.

Lavellan backs away in alarm and does not answer him, her voice lost in panic. His eyes soften after a moment for he cannot be angry with her for seeking him out. She is stubborn and passionate and he should have known that she wouldn’t let him leave without a fight.

His throat tightens at he thinks of what to say and tries to remain at an appropriate distance. It takes him a moment to realize the fear and panic in her eyes are not from disturbing his slumber. There is pure terror in her eyes and he realizes that she has uncovered his secret. “ _Vhenan_ …” he mutters without thinking as he reaches out to touch her. 

A croak comes from her throat as she moves back. She forgets that there are steps behind her and she tumbles backwards. Solas reaches for her outstretched hand and pulls her into him, the force pushing them back into the throne. “Please, _ma vhenan_.” He begs as he clutches her thrashing form.

Tears spill down her face as she chokes out, “You are Fen’Harel". Solas swells with guilt and sorrow as he tightens his grip on her. He sighs as he presses his forehead against her temple. “I am.” He answers with reluctance. Her sobs rack against his chest and her hands cover her face. “ _Ir abelas, ma vhenan_. I am so sorry.” He murmurs into her ear. Lavellan shakes her head, her face still hidden behind her hands.

The voices fill her head, consuming her conscious and the ache in her stomach increases. His cold hand touches her forehead as he gently pulls her hair out of her face and he whispers apology after apology. They sit in silence for hours until her sobbing subsides and she falls into a deep slumber. Solas doesn’t move despite the pain in his back for she is in far more agony than he is.

When Lavellan wakes up, her mind is foggy and her eyelids are heavy and swollen. She remembers what happens and she jolts her eyes open. She tries to stand up but is unable to move as the familiar pair of arms still has a hold on her. She chuckles internally because, at one point, she would have enjoyed having his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. 

“Lavellan,” Solas whispers, his voice low and raw from the lack of sleep. She ignores him as she keeps her gaze straight ahead. “ _Vhenan_ , please.” He begs gently as he tries to turn her face towards him. She doesn’t fight him. She gazes at him, her emotions masked, as she mutters, “you still look like him. Solas…but you aren’t Solas.” He sighs but doesn’t say anything.

“You are supposed to be a monster, to look like a monster. But you’re the master of tricks. So why would you look like something that comes from a nightmare? Because who would trust someone that comes from nightmares?” She glares at him for a moment before slapping him across his face.

He grunts in pain but doesn’t say a word. “You lied to me.” She says in agony as she continues to glare at him. “I did.” He replies after a moment. “Let me go,” Lavellan demands as she pushes against his chest. Reluctantly, Solas lets her go. She paces back and forth as she argues with herself.

“I have lied about who I am, but I did not lie about my feelings for you,” Solas states as he stands from the throne, watching her carefully. “You might as well have!” Lavellan snaps as she stares at him, clenching and unclenching her fists.

“I’m still the same man you fell in love with. You wouldn’t be standing here if you did not believe that.” He pleads with her. Her steps falter and she hesitates to answer him. Her fingers run through her hair as she continues to argue with herself.

“The Dread Wolf from the stories and legends as you know him doesn’t exist.” He steps closer to her. “I am not the same person as I was all those years ago,” He whispers. “Solas is a mask to hide my identity, but everything he is, is who I am.”  Lavellan stares at him, trying to comprehend everything that is being said.

“I am not a danger to you, but I will not let you walk this path with me.” He tells her gently and pulls her hands into his. He watches her eyes glaze over; he assumes the voices are whispering in her mind. Her eyes become bright and clear as she stares at him. “You are bringing them back.” She replies and grips his hands. 

He breaks eye contact. “I seek to free them, yes.” He responds honestly. Solas feels the soft touch of her hand on his cheek. “Look at me,” she demands, her voice low and he does what she asks. “I can’t stop you, but I can’t stand with you. Unleashing them will throw the world into chaos. They know nothing of this world and they will see how far the Elven Empire has fallen. They will bring war to this world.” He watches as she hesitates. “They will kill you,” She finally says as she pulls him into an embrace.

“We do not know this. And they may not.” He tells her for he no longer has any tricks up his sleeve. She quickly pulls his face down and presses her lips into his. The desperation and need are clear and he pulls her closer to him. His tongue flickers on her lips and she lets him in; their tongues dance against each other.

Lavellan pulls back and they both gaze into each other’s eyes. She leans in and places her head against his chest. “One more night?” She suggests. “Then we will go our separate ways.” Her suggestion is out of pure selfishness and he agrees for the same reason. For one night, they both forget their duties and responsibilities. 

When Solas wakes the next morning, he does not find her. She had left after he had fallen asleep. Reality has begun again and it is time for him to return to his mission. The next time they meet it will not be the same.


End file.
